The Kunoichi Alliance part I
by gtmaster10
Summary: In a galaxy far, far, away the brave forces of the Rebel Alliance soon find themselves with an equal fight against the Empire with help from a group of kunoichis from an all-too-familiar world...
1. Raymus Returns! The Rebellion has begun!

The Kunoichi Alliance

By gtmaster08

Naruto owned by Kishimoto and Shonen Jump

Star Wars owned by George Lucas

"Now it's time for another Naruto fic that takes place shortly after the Rebel Alliance starts to fight the evil Galactic Empire, starring a certain pink headed girl with short hair..."

Sakura: "Who, me?"

"Heh, don't worry; just enjoy the story..."

"And now, cue the Star Wars opening theme song!"

"_A long time ago, in a galaxy far, far away..."_

Star Wars

"It is a dark time for the world of Star Wars. The evil Galactic Empire has nearly taken over the entire galaxy except for a few remaining planets that haven't fallen under Imperial control. So to this end, the main strike force known as "Vader's Fist" or the 501st legion, has started to attack neutral and Old Republic planets to establish the name of the Empire.

But there is hope. For within the distant planet of Yavin 4, a small group of Rebels have formed an alliance in hopes of freeing the galaxy and returning it to its former glory like during the days of the Old Republic.

After hearing word that the Empire has left behind a blockade on the planet Fresia, a man named Raymus Antilles decides to go help the Fresians because incidentally, they were working on a fighter said to rival the TIE fighters of the Imperial Fleet, but the planet is blockaded.

Bearing this in mind, Raymus Antilles takes a small squadron of Corellian Corvettes to attack the Imperial shipyards of Kuat to try to divert the attention of the Empire away from the Rebel Alliance's

prospective new fighter fleet..."

_Prologue episode: Raymus returns! The Rebellion has begun!_

It was empty near the planet Kuat, if you didn't count all of the machinery working on some Star Destroyers that is. There were about several different construction facilities also working on inoperable TIE Fighters and TIE Bombers. But this place was not alone, because while the shipyards were busy working 4 Blockade Runners appeared out of hyperspace along with the _Sundered Heart_, Raymus's personal ship.

"Captain Antilles!" one of the Rebel commanders said while monitoring the activity of the shipyards. "Yes, what is it Commander?" "We count about three construction facilities!" Raymus was pleased with this information, because he knew that with the fighters, bombers, and Destroyers inoperable then the shipyards would be wide open to attack and once the attack started, the imperials would need to call backup to ensure proper security. But his REAL plan was to try to get the fleet near Wayland to assist Kuat because he also knew that to get into Fresia, he had to bypass the Imperial security network and to do that he needed the master override code from the central computer matrix on Wayland.

"Ok commander, this is how we're going to do it." Raymus started to explain. "We need to divert the Imperial fleet away from Wayland." "How are we going to do that sir?" a pilot said from a nearby Corvette via comlink. "Well, the docks are heavily guarded so..." he then brings up scans of canisters near each of the docks. "We are to target these gas canisters. They are extremely volatile so the slightest laser impact will set them off." "Pardon me for asking sir, but what good will those do us?" another pilot asked. "Well, when the Imperials set up these gas canisters I assume that the Imperials were going to use Tibanna gas to fuel their ships." "Wow, I've heard that you can power an entire fleet with that stuff!" a vanguard said aboard one of the Corvettes. "Exactly, and since they inadvertently laid all the canisters next to each other we can blast them and cause a chain reaction strong enough to destroy the shipyards one by one!"

And with those final words, Raymus and his squadron _Sundered Arrow_, went to attack the Kuat shipyards...

"_What are the Rebels doing here? I want them captured NOW!!"_

_**Next chapter of the Kunoichi Alliance: Raymus's brave attack! Sakura becomes a Chunin!**_


	2. Raymus attacks! Sakura becomes a Chunin!

"A new chapter, think this one will be any good Sakura?"

Sakura: "It should, I'M in it!"

"Ok, don't get all worked up..."

Leon: "Well this should be interesting..."

Naruto: "Let's start the fic already, believe it!"

_Episode I: Raymus's brave attack! Sakura becomes a Chunin!_

Raymus and _Sundered Arrow_ was closing in on the Tibanna canisters, but were careful to set their engine power lower than usual because they were trying to go unnoticed by the Imperial defenses over Kuat, which was funny because their intention was trying to attract attention by the Empire. One of the Rebel commanders noticed this too. "Excuse me, Captain Antilles?" "Yes, what is it commander?" "Why are we using low engine power, when we are trying to attract attention?" Raymus laughed softly at this and said, "Well, while that IS true... we can't let them know were here just yet, otherwise we can't begin our attack." "Ah, I see. But how are we going to get past those Imperial scanners? They are super sharp, and very accurate!" "Well, I modified the _Sundered Heart_ for just such an occasion. I've equipped it with an energy flux cannon that weakens the electrical systems of any nearby target." "Ah, and that will let us sneak by their systems!" "Exactly commander, so let's begin the attack." Raymus said with a triumphant grin.

Elsewhere, in an all-too-familiar village in the land of fire a young girl is gearing up for the Chunin Exams. "Wow, it's been a long while since I took these Exams. And the last time my team took them, we came upon a LOT of trouble." And she remembered that whole horrible scene.

"_It's only natural. The prey must not let its guard down, not even for a moment..." Orochimaru said taunting Naruto and Sasuke._

"_What is this I'm feeling? I can't even move!" Sasuke said, frozen in fear. "You're not Sasuke!" Naruto said in pure anger. "The Sasuke I knew was NEVER a coward!"_

"_I, I must protect everyone..." Sakura said while facing Zaku, Dosu, and Kin._

"But I've grown stronger since then, plus I've learned a whole slew of techniques from Lady Hokage too." Sakura said while putting on her gear. A little later, Sakura headed to the Chunin Exams stadium for her match, against another shinobi. As she made her way to the stadium, another kunoichi named Ino Yamanaka is seen at Ichiraku Ramen getting some lunch for her parents. "Hey Ino!" Sakura said while running up to her. "Hm? Oh, hi Sakura!" Ino said while turning around. "So Ino, are you going to do the Chunin Exams too?" "Yeah, but my test isn't for another hour so I'm getting mom some lunch from here." "Ok, well see you later Ino!" Sakura walked away and couldn't help but smile as she thought, "Huh, seems like she's grown up too." After walking for a little while, she reached the stadium. "Well, this is it; this is my day!" she thought in awe.

Meanwhile, back in the Star Wars universe...

"What are the Rebels doing here? I want them captured NOW!!" a shocked Imperial officer said while Raymus and _Sundered Arrow_ attacked the shipyards. "Excuse, me... sir?" said a lone Stormtrooper after entering the bridge of the Star Destroyer _Allecto_. "What is it, JM-247? I'm very busy!" said the clearly irritated Imperial officer. "Yes, but we are receiving a call from another of our destroyers near Wayland." "Very well, put it through." "This is the _Eclipse_. We have just received word that a small group of Rebels have appeared at your location and is currently destroying the shipyard. But know this, you have sent out a code-zero priority message. Be aware that you are altering plans set by lord Vader and you WILL answer to him should this code have been invoked lightly." The commander simply replied, "I am absolutely sure that this is no false matter because after all; we know that one of the Blockade Runners attacking is none other than the _Sundered Heart_, a ship used by a Rebel Alliance member; Raymus Antilles." The admiral of the other destroyer said this in response, "Very well, we will send our forces stationed over Wayland to help you out with this matter." And as he spoke, the Star Destroyer _Burke_ went into light speed and appeared at the battlefield.

"Captain Antilles, it appears that one of the ship docks has been destroyed! And the other 2 have taken heavy damage!" one of the Rebel pilots informed Raymus about their impending success. "Ok, which means that the fleet we're waiting for should be here in 3... 2... 1..." And after he finished counting, _Burke_ had gotten close enough for its tractor beam to capture Raymus's ships. "Well men, prepare to make the jump to light-speed! Set your course for Wayland!" Raymus said narrowly avoiding the destroyer's ion cannons and turbolasers. "Setting course in the navicomputer, sir." The Rebel pilots all said. "Jump to light-speed... NOW!" And with that, all 5 corvettes disappeared into hyperspace.

Meanwhile, back at the Chunin Exams...

"Ok now, the first match of the Chunin Exams will be..." Genma said while the screen randomly paired up the ninjas that had entered the exams that year. "_Whoever it is; I will not lose to, CHA!" _Sakura thought in anticipation while her "inner sakura" punched the air around her in equally tense anticipation. "And here's the first match!" Genma said when the screen stopped.

"Sakura Haruno

vs.

Shikamaru Nara"

Shikamaru groaned when he saw his opponent. "Man, I have to fight HER? Sigh, what a drag..." Sakura was just as surprised. "What? I have to fight Shikamaru? But isn't he already a Chunin?"

"Ok now. The first match, Sakura Haruno versus Shikamaru Nara... begin!" Genma said while both ninjas readied themselves for battle.

"_Shikamaru, don't underestimate me or you'll get burned!" "Oh man, what a drag!"_

"_We need more time to hack in the central computer!"_

_**Next chapter of the Kunoichi Alliance: The hunt for the X-Wings begin! Shikamaru has a new jutsu?**_


	3. Raid on Wayland! Shikamaru's new jutsu!

"Well, I never was one for big and flashy introductions but I guess I can give it a shot!"

Sakura: "Well now, is that a fact?"

"And just what is THAT supposed to mean Sakura?"

Sakura: "Nothing, it just sounds kind of cheesy; that's all."

Sasuke: "Just as clueless as ever..."

Naruto: "Oh great, Sasuke's here! Now he's going to show me up!"

"Oh boy, let's just start ok?"

_Episode II: The hunt for the X-wings begin! Shikamaru has a new jutsu?_

It was all quiet as Raymus and the Rebels approached Wayland. "Captain!" one of the pilots said. "Yes, what is it?" Raymus asked. "We're coming upon the planet Wayland just as you planned." Raymus was indeed happy to hear this. "Very well, but we can't go just yet." "What? Why not?" one of the Rebel commanders asked out of pure curiosity. "I don't know if you've noticed, but we don't exactly have a good land force to fight the remaining Imperial troops on the surface." was the reply from Raymus. "Well then, what do you suggest?" Raymus thought for a moment and merely said, "Well, we will just have to gather up what troops we have from nearby planets we control." "And then what?" "Then, we go down to the surface and by using the hacking abilities of R2; we disrupt the communications link near Fresia so that we can get by the Imperial blockade." And then after that, they gathered up what troops they could and left for the surface of Wayland.

Meanwhile, back in the Leaf Village...

"Now then, the first match; Sakura Haruno versus Shikamaru Nara, BEGIN!" Genma said signaling the official start of the Chunin Exams. "Shikamaru, don't underestimate be or you'll get burned!" "Oh man, what a drag!" Shikamaru complained. "No way around it, guess I'll have to fight!" _"Hmm, I better be careful; Shikamaru can snag his opponents with that Shadow Possession jutsu and I don't have many long-range techniques I can use. But maybe..."_ Sakura was thinking as she readied herself for Shikamaru's jutsu. "Shikamaru, don't think I will fall to your jutsu so easily!" Sakura cautioned while looking a bit uneasy herself.

Back on Wayland...

It was quiet on the planet surface of Wayland as the Rebels landed their troops, taking care not to be spotted by the Imperial turbolasers defense grid that was protecting the comm. center. "Okay now, here's the plan you two." one of the Rebel field commanders said addressing R2 and C-3PO. "You must gain access to the central computer matrix located on the northernmost tower. Once you do that, hack the computer to make it seem like that we have clearance to land on Fresia." "Pardon me sir, but what will you do?" 3PO asked nervously. "As for us, we will land our T2-B tanks to intercept any Imperial vehicles. And then to cover the troopers, we have a few infiltrators to help us out so don't worry; you won't be harmed." "Oh, I feel so much better." 3PO said while R2 beeped in agreement.

Meanwhile, back in the Leaf Village...

"Shadow Possession Jutsu!" Shikamaru said while trying to ensnare Sakura in his shadow. But predictably, Sakura jumped out of the way and readied her own attack. "Ok, Shikamaru. Let's see what you think of this!" She then pulled out a bag, threw it at him and slashed it open with a kunai. _I see, so she's going to try to trap me in an explosion..._ Shikamaru thought as he retracted his shadow back to him. "Sakura!" he said suddenly. "Huh?" she asked. "I'm sorry, but that won't work on me because after all; if you can't SEE... then what good is your trick?" _Hey wait a minute; is he actually going to try to blind me? _She couldn't help but wonder. "Because after all, what good is a person's aim if they can't see well?" he said as he readied his newest jutsu. _What does he have up his sleeve this time? After all, he always was the tactician in battle..._ she thought as she prepared for his attack. "And now, this is considered 'Shogi' checkmate!" Shikamaru said, throwing a giant flash bomb up in the sky. _"!"_ was her surprised reaction as he did the attack. "CHECKMATE!" Shikamaru yelled as he held up his hand. "Shadow Style: Shadow Crushing Palm Jutsu!" _Wow, *gulp* that's going to leave a mark!_ She thought while having the "blank eyes" look that's seen in various anime.

Meanwhile, back at Wayland...

"We're under heavy fire! We need assistance!" was the alarmed call from one of the Rebels as they were trying to protect the two droids from enemy fire. "It's no good, we need more time to hack into the central computer!" They knew that the Empire had a small garrison on the planet but what they DIDN'T know was that there was a secret AT-ST manufacturing complex a little ways into the forested area of Wayland. And apparently the Imperials had made a decently sized squadron of AT-ST walkers to assist the little troops that they DID have on the planet. "Come on R2, aren't you done yet?" 3PO cried in a panic as the walkers drew closer. "Sundered Arrow, do you copy?" suddenly came from one of the comlinks the soldiers had. "Base One? Is that you?" one of the soldiers answered back. "What is your current situation, Sundered Arrow?" was the reply. "We're under attack from AT-ST walkers on Wayland, we need assistance!" said the Field Commander calmly as his troops continued to defend the area. "Copy that, we're sending a Y-Wing squadron now." was another reply.

"_So this is it; the X-Wing. With this, the Empire doesn't stand a chance!"_

"_You're finished! Ninja Art: Snow Sakura Dance!"_

_**Next chapter of the Kunoichi Alliance: The Battle of Fresia arrives! Use the Force, Sakura!**_


	4. Battle on Fresia! Use the Force, Sakura!

"Whew, man it has been a LONG time since I've done any writing..."

Sakura: "Why's that?"

"Mainly as Kayorei would say, I've just been in this little black hole of mine!"

Sakura: "Who's Kayorei?"

"No one you know."

Sakura: "Ok..."

"Well, in any case; on with the fic!"

_Episode III: The Battle of Fresia arrives! Use the Force, Sakura!_

It was a sight to behold. The once empty area near the Imperial security outpost was now alive with the sounds of blaster and cannon fire. The Rebels were managing to hold their own against the AT-ST walkers because they had some T2-B tanks in their reserves to back them up. However, to really quell this threat the Rebels have called in Gold Squadron, the best Y-Wing pilots in the Alliance to destroy the walkers so that they could escape from Wayland with the data that R2 was trying to steal intact.

Meanwhile, back in the Chunin Exam stadium...

"Man, this is a real fight!" Sakura was thinking constantly narrowly dodging all of Shikamaru's Shadow Possessions because she knew that if she got hit, it was over. However, this was not easy as she was blinded earlier from the effects of the Shadow Crushing Palm and it was like things were just a bright blur. "She's good; she is definitely showing some promise." Tsunade mused to herself as she watched the fight. "In fact, she might even be ready to become a Chunin." "Dang, I can't catch her!" Shikamaru was straining to catch her in his shadow. He was used to trying to catch fast targets as he had to when he previously fought against Tayuya when trying to retrieve Sasuke from Orochimaru but he was never able to deal with targets _this_ fast! "How am I moving so fast?" Sakura was wondering while dodging the relentless attack. "It doesn't matter; I need to try to go on the offensive." So then, she took out a kunai with a paper bomb tag on it along with a bigger bag with tons of tinier paper bombs inside it. "What? She's going to try to attack me?" Shikamaru was amazed at this since he knew that she had little to no chance of striking him lest she get ensnared in his shadow. Plus, she was still blinded; that much was certain but there was something off about her, something that he was starting to notice...

Back on Wayland...

"Y-Wing squadron, reporting in!" was the call that came to a bunch of highly relieved Rebels during the attack of the Imperial walkers. "Gold leader, I need you to take down those AT-STs now!" Raymus was saying while he blasted a few Stormtroopers with his personal blaster. "Copy that, attacking your target!" was the reply. A few minutes later, they finally started bombing all of the Imperial Troopers as well as the walkers destroying every target. With this, Raymus blew a silent breath with a relieved look on his face because R2 had just finished hacking in the Imperial security network. Now that meant that the time to claim the X-Wings as well as start to take the fight to the Empire had finally come. So all that remained was to raid Fresia and clear the way for the pilots so that the X-Wings could be acquired.

Meanwhile, back in the Chunin Exam stadium...

"You're finished! Ninja Art: Snow Sakura Dance!" was the confident call from Sakura after she activated her attack. It went well too, the initial explosion from a paper bomb tied to the kunai set off a chain reaction of explosions from another bag she threw earlier. Moments later, Shikamaru had taken heavy damage from the explosion. But he was still standing, despite the intensity of the attack. _"Not bad, Sakura; I didn't think you would precisely hit me like that. Especially since my flash bombs usually blind the enemy for an hour..."_ were his thoughts while thinking his next move. But then, Sakura got the shock of the day because Shikamaru whispered to Genma that he wanted to forfeit. "What? Shikamaru, why did you do that?" Sakura asked him as he left the stadium. "I didn't really feel like fighting today, so I quit." he said with a bored look on his face. "Well then, the winner of the match is Sakura Haruno!" Genma said seconds later.

Elsewhere, in hyperspace aboard the Home One...

"Okay everyone, listen up!" Raymus announced while making the plan for the raid on Fresia. "We have reports from our Bothan spies that say the X-Wings are in a closely guarded location near the landing area. Guarding them is a turbolaser defense grid as usual, along with anti-air turrets preventing us from doing a bombing run. Plus they have Stormtroopers placed at every possible entrance near the guarded area." At this, the field commanders had a slight look of concern. "Well, how will we deal with this?" one of them asked. "Simple. We will use our PLEX soldier squadrons to deal with the power generator on the northern side of the area. While that happens, we will send our T2-B tanks as well as our own troopers to attack the Stormtroopers. Finally, this is where our pilots come in. They will reach the X-Wings while being escorted by the Alliance Elite Guard while the Infiltrators take out the Anti-Infantry turrets using well placed Thermal Detonators from a distance." Raymus explained calmly. "Captain Antilles!" one of the pilots said. "We're coming upon Fresia now, sir." "Excellent." He then turns to the pilots. "Pilots, prepare for descent; and watch out for those turrets!" The Home One then exited hyperspace near Fresia.

Back in the Hokage's Mansion...

"Sakura, in light of your exemplary skills in combat and as well as showing clear insight during the battle, I have decided to make you a Chunin." Tsunade proudly said to Sakura. "Thank you! It's a real honor; Lady Hokage." Sakura said in awe while taking a bow. "Say by the way, isn't everyone else in the village a Chunin too?" Sakura asked out of curiosity. "That's right, except for one person." "Who?" Tsunade laughed softly and said, "It's a certain hyperactive friend of yours." Sakura then softened her look and said. "Yeah, I wonder where he is." _"Especially after the promise he made to me after Sasuke left the village..."_ she thought fondly while remembering that day.

"_Sakura, I give you my word; that one day I'll bring Sasuke back to the village no matter what it takes!"_

"_..."_

"_Huh?"_

"_Thank you... Naruto."_

Back on the planet Fresia...

"So this is it; the X-Wing. With this, the Empire doesn't stand a chance!" One of the pilots said when touching down in a transport. "But don't forget; we need to get to it first!" The Alliance Elite Guard's commander said.

"_What the? How are we losing forces like this?"_

"_The Force? What is the Force, some type of new jutsu?"_

_**Next chapter of the Kunoichi Alliance: A successful raid! Naruto returns!**_


	5. A successful raid! Naruto Returns!

"It's been a while, so I guess I can crank out another chapter."

Raymus: What took you so long?

"Well, to accurately get out the next chapter I had to do a little research on some fighting from other Star Wars sources as well as the intro episode from Naruto Shippuden!"

Sakura: "The 'Homecoming'?"

"That's right! And now, on with the show!"

_Episode IV: A successful raid! Naruto returns!_

It was just as the Rebels had feared; the Empire had just about every type of defense guarding the X-Wings- Stormtroopers, AT-ST walkers, Anti-Infantry turrets, turbolaser towers, as well as Anti-Air turrets! Though ironically, the AA turrets were inoperable at the moment so the Rebels now had a small window of opportunity to destroy the power generator. However... "Men, change of plans!" Raymus said through the comlink after all of the Rebellion forces landed. "Captain Antilles, what do you mean?" The field commander of the Alliance Elite Guard said in confusion. "I took another look at the area, and apparently there is only 1 turbolaser tower and two AI turrets guarding the X-Wings!" "What?" The field commander said in surprise as he looked and SURE ENOUGH, there was a hole in the Imperials defense; a small crossing near the river where a lone tower stood with the two turrets guarding the X-Wings. "So, what should we do?" "Simple. I want the PLEX solders to attack the turbolaser tower along with the T2-B tanks. Infiltrators, you still must attack the turrets." "As for you commander..." Raymus went on, "Like I said, you must escort the pilots to the X-Wings. And to help you stay alive longer, here is a bacta capsule. All you have to do is make sure at least one of our pilots climbs in a fighter." The field commander took the capsule and said. "Okay, we'll do our job."

Meanwhile, in the Leaf Village...

"Did you find it?" "All clear over here." "TARGET ACQUIRED!" a voice suddenly rang out in the nearby forest as a group of shadows were chasing another shadowy figure. "Oh no, it's heading for the village!" "No way it's getting away!" The figures then start going through the village looking all over until they crash into Teuchi! "Naruto, you little..." Teuchi starts to say until he sees who knocked him over. "Oh right, I mean... KONOHAMARU!" Teuchi yells after him as Konohamaru runs off. Several minutes later, Konohamaru along with Moegi and Udon find what they are chasing: Tora! Minutes later, Ebisu is seen lecturing the young Genin on their long time for the mission. "Well how do you expect me to push my limits on a lame mission like this one?" Konohamaru protests. "Hey Iruka sensei, don't you have anything flashier for me?" he tries to ask. "Um look, it's not that simple." Iruka starts to explain. "Listen carefully. You three screwups only just made Genin level. No one's going to assign you to higher end missions right out of the gate!" Ebisu clearly states. "All you'll be getting is D rank for now." Tsunade adds. "I'm not taking no for an answer! After all, you're looking at the seventh Hokage!" Konohamaru proudly says. "The seventh? What about the sixth Hokage?" Tsunade asks. "That spot's taken; Naruto's going to get it!" As he spoke that last sentence, everyone in the mansion couldn't help smile.

Back on Fresia...

"What the? How are we losing forces like this?" one of the Elite Guard shouted out as the Rebels suddenly came attack under a new machine by the Empire; the dreaded TIE Mauler. Apparently the Empire had their base WELL covered so it took them by surprise. "Remember: we can't lose all our pilots, one must survive!" one of the troopers said while exchanging blaster fire with some Stormtroopers. But fortunately, the AA guns weren't online yet. Apparently, the Empire had a bit of a problem getting the guns to be operational so they had to temporarily shut down the turrets. The Rebels noticed this too, so they gave out the all too familiar request: "Gold squadron, take down those turrets will you?" "Roger that, Gold Squadron commencing attack!"

Back in the Leaf Village...

It was moments after Naruto arrived in the village. He had just gotten back from his training with Jiraiya and after a hilarious (and painful) reunion with Sakura, they went to see Tsunade. "Well now, glad to see you again. Your training proved to be effective; I hope." Jiraiya smirked and then said, "Well you didn't think that we would come back empty handed, did you?" "Mission accomplished, grandma!" Naruto said with a smile. "Anyway, could both of you excuse Sakura and me for a minute?" "Um, sure!" he said while shrugging.

Back on Fresia AGAIN...

"All right! The Empire's defenses have been shot! Now we can take the X-wings!" one of the Rebel pilots said after finally reaching them. "Not quite, sensors show that the Empire finally fixed their AA turrets so you can't take off until they are destroyed." "Oh, no problem; we can take care of them Captain Antilles!" said the PLEX soldiers. So, they went to destroy the turrets being built while the remaining forces took take of defending the pilots and the X-wings from Imperial fire.

In the Hokage's mansion, in a secret room...

"Lady Tsunade, why have you brought me here?" Sakura said while Tsunade checked to make sure there were no unexpected visitors. "Because, I noticed that during your match you inexplicably used the Force." "The Force? What is the Force, some new type of jutsu?" Sakura asked in wonder. "No. It's an energy field created by living beings. You see, it is all around us and it flows through us all. However, only a destined Jedi is able to wield the Force as their power." "Huh? What is a Jedi?" "More answered, a Jedi Knight. You see, before I even became Hokage I have heard stories of a powerful race of humans who wielded the Force as their ally. And they were the sole guardians of peace and justice in the Republic; the main government seat on a planet called Coruscant. However, about several years ago something terrible happened. A powerful sith warrior (the opposite of a Jedi, a dark Force user) named Darth Sidious corrupted one of the Jedi Knights named Anakin Skywalker. After Anakin fell from grace as a Jedi into a newly formed identity as "Darth Vader", he led a brutal attack against the Jedi who remained on Coruscant. After that happened, Sidious reformed the Republic into the evil Galactic Empire; a faction that instills fear throughout the many peaceful worlds once allied with the Republic." "That's terrible!" Sakura said in disbelief. "However, not all hope is lost because shortly after the Empire was formed a group of young governors who strongly opposed the Empire created a resistance known as the Rebel Alliance with the help of a fallen Force user known as Galen Marek." "I see, so the Rebels are fighting the Empire to free their grasp on the worlds." Sakura said thoughtfully. "Well, isn't there anything we can do-" she was suddenly cut short as Tsunade threw a kunai at the ceiling revealing Naruto. "OW!" he said after falling down. "You shouldn't have been listening in you little sneak!" Tsunade said sternly.

Meanwhile...

"Well now, we can finally retire those old Z-95's!" Raymus said after the Rebels were able to destroy the remaining forces on Fresia. "Sir, pardon me for asking but what should we do next?" one of the Rebel commanders said over the comlink as _Sundered Arrow_ was going through hyperspace back to their hidden base. "Well now that we have some good fighters, the next thing we do is contact Mon Mothma for our next move; she will guide us to victory!" "Sir, yes sir!" all of the Rebels said over the comlinks.

"_We need to disable those transports!"_

"_Where are we? And what happened to us?"_

_**Next chapter of the Kunoichi Alliance: Strength of the Y-Wing! A warped fight!**_


	6. Strength of the Y Wing!

"Man, I've been real busy as of late so this chapter I know is WAY overdue!"

Kakashi: "Well, maybe you got lost on the road of life?"

Sakura: "Oh, COME ON! You don't expect the author to be as late as you right?"

Shadow: (sigh) "Why am I surrounded by such randomness?"

Kamon: "FOOLY COOLY!"

"Wow, now THAT was random. Anyway, on with the fic!"

_Episode V: Strength of the Y-Wing! A warped fight!_

It was quiet on the planet Coruscant as an Imperial shuttle landed near the senate building. Finally, some Stormtroopers got out and then a familiar wheezing can be heard as the last person got off. And it was none other than the sith lord, Darth Vader; leader of the Imperial 501st legion otherwise known as "Vader's Fist". Normally he wouldn't be here but after the little disturbance on Wayland and Fresia, he decided to pay a visit to Coruscant to confer with the Imperial Senate about this matter.

When he got to the senate chamber, he was NOT pleased when he spoke although he tried to hide it in that usual "displeased" demeanor he kept when any of his soldiers dared to go against, or worse... FAIL their orders. "I have come before you because something has been brought to my attention recently. Apparently someone disrupted our security outpost on Wayland and made off with the X-Wings on Fresia." A senate member, a young woman named Leia Organa spoke at this "Do you have any idea as to whom would dare disturb Imperial worlds?" Vader didn't flinch and replied "Do not feign innocence, your highness. After all, we know that the so called 'Rebel Alliance' has dared to strike back against the Empire after that "incident" on the Death Star." Leia smirked and said "What incident? All I heard was that your loyal servant deserted you!" Vader held a cold silence and then said, "Be mindful of your tone Princess. Or else your peaceful planet of Alderaan will fall under our rule." Leia merely said then "You just watch your back Vader, or else the Rebellion will overtake the Empire." Vader then replies in a semi-mocking tone "All too easy..."

Meanwhile, back in the Leaf Village...

"Well now, this is a fairly interesting mission." Sakura muses as she takes a look at the scroll that Tsunade hands her for her first Chunin mission. "So I'm to go investigate an area outside the Forest of Death?" Tsunade nods and says "That's right, however; there is one more thing." Sakura gets a quizzical look at this. "You see, I'm also sending Yugao Uzuki with you for this mission since it IS an A-ranked mission." "What? How is this A-ranked?" Sakura asks incredulously. "Well, apparently our ANBU Black Ops special unit noticed some strange happenings in that area. And it seems that one of the Akatsuki was seen looking for something in that area." "I see, but in that case wouldn't it be an S-ranked mission?" "Not entirely, apparently this member seems not to have any lethal techniques to use and when we tried to question him he fled. We gave chase, but then he disappeared into thin air." "What? How is that possible?" Sakura asked. "I'm not sure, but it doesn't seem that he is interested in fighting so that's why it's only an A-ranked mission." "Ok then, in that case; I'll do my best Lady Tsunade!" Sakura says before leaving.

Back on the Home One...

"Senator Mothma, we have acquired the X-Wings." Raymus reported before Mon Mothma, a powerful senator in the Imperial Senate and co-founder of the Rebel Alliance. "Very good, Captain Antilles. However, there is more trouble pending as I speak because we have received a distress signal near the Kessel system. Apparently the Empire has taken Rebellion prisoners from there and plans to interrogate them aboard the Death Star." "In that case, which fighters should we use?" Raymus asked in thought. "You must use your Y-Wings to disable the shuttles, and then you must pick up the prisoners. Once you do, return back to the fleet and we'll discuss our next strategy." "You got that? We need to disable those transports!" Raymus said to the other pilots. "Yes sir!"

Elsewhere, near the Forest of Death...

It was shocking; apparently the Akatsuki member who revealed himself as "Tobi" waited until Sakura and Yugao entered the 44th Battle Training Zone area and attacked them because apparently he was protecting something. Sakura noticed this, "What are you trying to protect?" she tried to ask as she kept dodging a bunch of shuriken Tobi was throwing through his clone as Yugao fought with the real one. "I'll never tell!" Tobi said in a teasing tone. "But however..." he suddenly got serious. "What I WILL reveal is that I have found a way for the Akatsuki to expand our search for the power that we seek!" "What? They found a way to gain Naruto's power more easily?" Sakura couldn't help but think in an astonished fashion. "And it's in the form of my ability." Tobi then said in a more serious tone. "You see, I'm able to create a rift in time and space to teleport anywhere. However, that's not all; for some time ago I discovered a mysterious energy and with it I was able to not just create a small hole that can let me teleport myself to any land I choose... but to any UNIVERSE!" Sakura was stumped by this and said, "Why would you need to do that?" "Because apparently the Nine-Tails has grown stronger in the recent years. To that end, we have been trying to increase our own strength for this task. Don't get me wrong- we are already strong but the Nine-Tails' chakra is virtually limitless!" Tobi merely replied. "And you honestly think that will work?" Sakura asked before forming hand signs for a Genjutsu. "Heh, see for yourself!" Tobi said and went into the "Force Repulse" stance while emitting a powerful shockwave which attacks Sakura and weirdly enough, sends her AND Yugao into a dimensional hole. "Wahhh!" they cried as they both disappeared.

Elsewhere, near the Kessel system...

"Ok now, we must disable those transports if we are to rescue the prisoners!" Raymus said to the other pilots as the _Sundered Heart _appeared out of hyperspace into the Kessel system; an area dotted with asteroids. "Copy that, forming on your wing!" said one of the Y-Wing pilots. Moments later, several Imperial shuttles escorted by a few TIE fighters zoomed onto the scene and upon spotting the Rebels, started to fire at them. "Men, don't forget; we must not damage the shuttles- only disable them!" Raymus exclaimed as a small X-Wing squadron appeared to assist. "Copy, Captain Antilles!" said an X-Wing pilot. "Ok, we need to direct those fighters away from the shuttles so give it all you got!" cried out the voice of a senior Rebellion pilot called Garven Dreis. (Remember; he WAS in episode IV: a new hope)

Meanwhile, on a stormy planet...

It was raining at a steady pace while lightning dotted the sky from time to time and lying on the ground was the unconscious figures of Sakura and Yugao as 2 mysterious figures came upon them. Moments later, Sakura came to... underwater? She started to panic until she saw that she was in a tank of some sort. "Relax." a voice softly said as the tank opened and she fell out. "Uhhh, what's going on?" Sakura said groggily as she gets up only to see a tall figure stand before her. "Who are you?" said the tall alien life form. "Um, my name's Sakura Haruno." she says, still in a bit of a daze before recovering. "And who are you?" she asks in return. "Taun We, assistant to the prime minister of Kamino." "Kamino?" Sakura asks in confusion. "That's right. You don't seem like you're from here." Taun We said after noticing Sakura's gear. "That's because I'm not. I'm from a village known as Konoha, or the "Hidden Leaf Village". "Ah, I see. It's been a long time since we had a visitor from Konoha." Taun We said after offering Sakura a place to sit. "How do you know of our village?" Sakura asks. "Mainly because a young man named Minato Namikaze had once served with the Republic during the Clone Wars." "The Fourth Hokage? He fought in another war besides the fated one years ago?" Sakura thought after hearing this. "Hold on, where's my..." she starts to ask in panic. "Don't worry, your friend is ok. She was waiting for you in the mess hall." Moments later, she arrives at the mess hall and finds Yugao waiting for her. "Miss Yugao! You're ok!" Sakura says in relief. "As are you apparently." Yugao smiles back. "Where are we? And what happened to us?" Sakura asks in confusion. "As Taun We told you, we're on a planet called Kamino." and as for what happened... apparently Tobi hit us with some type of new jutsu he created called "Shinra Tensei- Dimensional Rip." "I see." Sakura says while nodding.

"_You know of the Rebellion against the Empire?"_

"_Someone try to find out where Sakura and Yugao went!"_

_**Next chapter of the Kunoichi Alliance: A New Hope**_


	7. A New Hope

"Well, at long last; it's time for the most famous Star Wars episode to come forth!"

Luke: "You mean, Empire Strikes Back?"

"No way! And I say that because I felt the episode was a little dark; what with the Rebellion

losing on Hoth."

Sakura: "So what WAS the most famous episode?"

"That's easy; Star Wars Episode IV: A New Hope!"

Luke: "Ah yes, where I made my debut!"

"Now then, on with the show!"

_Chapter VI: A New Hope_

A long time ago in a galaxy far, far away...

STAR WARS

A NEW HOPE

"It is a period of civil war.

Rebel spaceships, striking

from a hidden base, have won

their first victory against

the evil GALACTIC EMPIRE.

During the battle, Rebel

spies managed to steal secret

plans to the Empire's

ultimate weapon, the DEATH

STAR, an armored space

station with enough power

to destroy an entire planet.

Pursued by the Empire's

sinister agents, Princess Leia

races home aboard her

starship, custodian of the

stolen plans that can save her

people and restore

freedom to the galaxy..."

The planet Tatooine and its two moons can be seen in the distance as a Rebel blockade runner, the Tantive IV racing through space while firing lasers at the large Imperial Star Destroyer chasing it. As the Star Destroyer fires back, one of the energy bolts hits the back of the fleeing ship causing it some damage.

Much later...

After the Empire finds out that the plans are not aboard the Tantive IV, they discover that an escape pod has been jettisoned toward Tatooine so Darth Vader dispatches a Stormtrooper squadron to retrieve the data from the pod.

Much, much later...

After being captured by Jawas, the two droids known as C-3PO and R2-D2 suddenly find themselves at an familiar moisture farm...

(Present Time, Owen homestead)

"It just isn't fair, oh Biggs was right; I'm never going to get out of here!" complains a young man named Luke Skywalker, a farmer at his uncle Owen's moisture farm while being COMPLETELY unaware that a great destiny awaits him. "Might I be of service, sir?" asked the golden droid C-3PO. "No. Not unless you can alter time, speed up the harvest, or teleport me off this rock." "I don't think so sir, I'm only a droid and not very knowledgeable about such things, not on this planet anyway." 3PO then pauses and adds "As a matter of fact, I'm not even sure which planet I'm on anyway." Luke then replies while reparing R2 "Well, if there's a bright center of the galaxy, you're on the planet that it's farthest from." "I see, sir."

"You can call me Luke." "I see, sir Luke." Luke then laughs slightly and adds "just Luke." "Oh. And I'm C-3PO, human-cyborg relations; and this is my counterpart, R2-D2." Luke nodded but then got a strained look while cleaning R2. "Got a lot of carbon scoring here, looks like you boys have seen some action here!" "Sometimes I'm amazed as good of condition as we are, what with the Rebellion and all." Luke then got an amazed look and quickly asked, "You know of the Rebellion against the Empire?"

Meanwhile, back in the Leaf Village...

(Hokage's Mansion)

"What? What do you mean, they "aren't here" Genma?" Tsunade said in her famous anger that always made anyone in her presence cringe in fear. "Well..." Genma started. "Our ninjas could not find any trace of Sakra or Yugao from where they were at during their mission." Raido said while he apparently retained his calm in front of her. "That's impossible, they couldn't have vanished into thin air!" Shizune said in disbelief. "Hold on now, don't forget; they WERE fighting Tobi of the Akatsuki." Tsunade said while remembering. "And from what we do know about him, he can use some type of jutsu to apparently make himself vanish instantly." "Lady Tsunade, do you think that he could have something to do with their disappearance?" Shizune asked in wonder. "Don't know, but we can't just idly sit by." afterwards, she gives out this order; "To all ninjas in the Leaf, someone find out where Sakura and Yugao went! And to any ninjas in the Hidden Sand Village; if anyone can help us out in this matter, please do so!"

Meanwhile, on Kamino...

(Tipoca City, Kamino)

"Are you sure? You haven't even gotten full pilot training in yet!" Taun We lightly protested as Yugao prepared to leave. "Sorry, but I can't stay here; someone needs to return back to our village to notify our Hokage about this situation." "Hold on, if that is so then why are you leaving, but I'm not?" Sakura asked in clear confusion. "Think about it; Tobi might have also entered this universe when he used Dimensional Rip on us. This way, we can cover our search a lot better." "I'm not sure about who this 'Akatsuki' are, but if it's training you require then I actually know someone who may be able to help you." Taun We suddenly said. "Who might that be, if I may ask?" Sakura asks in interest. "A old ally to the Republic and the Jedi Order, a Jedi named Obi-Wan Kenobi. As for where he is, I have heard that after the Empire was formed, he went into exile on the planet of Tatooine." "How will I get there?" Taun We smiles at this and replies "No worry, after you finish your basic flight training I can give you a small transport to take you there."

Several hours later, after much practice...

"Well, I guess it's time for me to go now." "Take good care Sakura, and may the Force be with you." After these closing words, Sakura leaves Kamino off in search of Tatooine to find Obi-Wan so that she can get stronger.

"_Well, this must be it; Tatooine."_

"_Mos Eisley Spaceport; you will never find a more wretched hive of scum and villany."_

_**Next chapter of the Kunoichi Alliance: Arrival on Tatooine; Escape from Mos Eisley**_


End file.
